


Home

by gaaraofthesand



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Naruto worries a lot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaraofthesand/pseuds/gaaraofthesand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Cheesy Narugaa's for your soul. Gaara has another fight with his dad, and he feels as lonely & defenseless as he did when he was younger. Luckily, Naruto's with him this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It’s happened again. He doesn’t really wanna talk about what it is, but long story short: he doesn’t feel safe around his dad anymore, and his siblings are terrified of him, as per the norm. His norm, at least. He’s never felt safe with his dad to begin with, but being a dependent minor, he can’t do much else but endure. No one really knows, except for one kid in his class. After a rough schoolyard fight that had their entire age group in a circle, watching them like a wrestling match, did he realize that this kid knows. He knows, he understands. Somehow, he does, and he was intent on making sure that Gaara knows this.   
Naruto’s been close by him ever since. They’ve never been separated, always in the same classroom, adjacent desks, same walk home, same walk to school. Gaara would never get sick of that, or of Naruto. He only really felt safe around him, he was realizing.  
So why not go to him now? The question flew around Gaara’s head, taunting his inability to act on it.   
He didn’t sleep at home that night, and made his way to school, before spotting Naruto. And as much praise as he had to say about that guy, he really didn’t want to be seen by him now.  
It’s not that he was afraid of expressing what he was feeling, but it’s that Naruto knew either way, whether he kept the stern, apathetic look he always maintained, or if he was bawling and smashing through lockers, that being said…  
“Gaara, you don’t look too good. You shouldn’t have come to school today! you look terrible!”  
“I know-“  
“Did you sleep at all? This is the same outfit you wore yesterday! Your hair’s a mess, not that that’s new but-“  
“Naruto-“  
“Did someone threaten you? Were you having nightmares again? Did-“  
“Na. Ru. To.” At this Naruto stopped asking questions.  
“Do you wanna go home?” Gaara knew what that meant, and he really. Really. Wanted to.  
“No, you’ll miss classes, your attendance’s terrible as it is.”  
“There’s always another school day, God knows they don’t seem to end.” Naruto grabbed Gaara by the sleeve, and started running for the school door. Gaara wasn’t sure why he was running but went with it.  
On the walk home, Naruto continued his barrage of questions.  
“Did Temari do something? I always knew she was up to no good-“  
“It wasn’t Temari, you know who it was.”  
“Did he… The Son of a bitch!” Naruto angrily kicked the ground in front of him, kicking a rock in his way, it flew up and Gaara never saw it again.  
“It’s fine. I didn’t sleep at home, that’s why I look like this.”  
“Gaara. We went over this, if stuff like this happens you should tell me. You can stay with me, I’d love that, actually.”   
“I can take care of myself, Naruto.”  
“I’m not saying you can’t, but look at yourself right now, it’s not fair!” He was clearly very frustrated about this, and Gaara wasn’t sure why, “It’s not fair that he gets to do whatever he wants with you, and it’s not fair that I can’t do anything to him-“  
“You better not,” Gaara didn’t wanna imagine that kind of scene, he really hated the idea ever since Naruto said “I’ll beat your dad up for that!” and was told to never say that, or worse, act on it, again.  
“Why not? You know I can land a few kicks and punches on that little bitch, letting his shit out on you-“  
“Because. You’re lucky enough not to cross paths with him, and for your sake, I wanna keep it that way.” Naruto kissed him.  
“We’re here.”  
It was an abandoned building they decided to call “home”. They both came here when they wanted to be alone. What sucks is that that actual interior of the house can’t be accessed by one person. The only way in is a ledge that gets you to a broken wall in the second floor, and that seems to be the only entrance. The front door was cemented shut for whatever reason, and the last time Naruto tried to break the window with a rock it ricocheted and smacked him on the forehead, he fainted on the spot and Gaara decided it was best not to try that again. Besides having the cheesy ‘teamwork is the only way in’ motif, the house was rubbish, and that’s why Gaara didn’t come to it last night. They stood in front of the ledge, and Naruto pulled the sleeves of his dress shirt back. Gaara just realized how nicely dressed he was today. He was wearing a very preppy-looking orange sweater vest with a white dress shirt under it. It was too formal, which reminded Gaara…  
“Ready?” Naruto broke his train of thought, to which Gaara nodded. Keeling on the ground, he cupped his hands, Naruto used Gaara’s hand as leverage and grabbed onto the ledge, and with Gaara’s help, made it all the way up. Gaara used a rock protruding from the house to push himself upwards, grab onto Naruto, and, finally, made his way to the second floor, on the ground next to Naruto, just breathing for a while.  
They both sat up, Gaara reached into his back pocket and took out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, after taking out one and putting it in his mouth, he offers Naruto, whom he knows is gonna refuse, but hey, manners.  
“You need to stop doing that.” Naruto commented as Gaara brought the lighter to the cigarette, igniting it.  
“I’m cutting down.”  
“How many did you have last night?”  
“That’s different.” He blew out a puff of smoke, “I don’t wanna discuss that, it was routine, that’s about it.”  
“Remember what we agreed on, when we come home we don’t bring any bad stuff with us, right?”  
This was Gaara’s favourite thing about home, “Thanks.”  
“But still,” Naruto leaned dangerously close to Gaara’s face, took the cigarette out, planted a quick kiss on his lips then put the cigarette back, “make this your last cigarette today, promise?”  
“One more?”  
“No.”  
“Later in the day?”  
“Nope.”  
“Last one here?”  
“…Gaara…”  
“I’ll try.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”   
They both stood up, Gaara stepped on the burnt cigarette butt to put it out, and followed Naruto further in, who was rambling about something else.  
“But it looks like you forgot.”  
“Forgot what?” He decided to tease Naruto some more  
“I won’t tell you if you won’t remember.”  
“Then I won’t, because I can’t remember.” This made Naruto visibly upset.  
“I can’t believe you forgot!” He stomped his foot in frustration.  
“Tell me so I won’t forget, then, it’s easy.”  
“No, if you won’t remember then-” Gaara interrupted him with a kiss, a really long one that made neither of them wanna cut it short, or leave home.  
“Happy Anniversary, dumbass.”  
“So…you didn’t forget…”  
“How lowly do you think of me?” They both laughed at that.  
“It’s not like that! Idiot, I was gonna cut you some slack because you had a lot on your plate anyway…”  
“I believe you.”  
“It’s the truth!”  
They joked around for a while, did everything they wanted to do and more, and before they could notice, the sun was setting, and it seemed to really upset Naruto.  
“I don’t feel like going home, let’s stay here some more,” Of course it was a far-fetched suggestion, Naruto knew his mom wouldn’t let him live to see the light of day if he came home late.  
“You better go, Kushina will be angry with you,” Naturally, Gaara wanted Naruto to stay, but alas, he was bound to be left alone in the end.  
“Come sleep over! It’ll be fun.” Naruto pleaded.  
“We can’t risk that,”  
“You worry too much, I think.”  
“You think? That’s new,” Naruto laughed really loud at that, letting the last bit of his energy out with it, before walking towards the ledge they came from.  
“Come on,” But Gaara didn’t move.  
“I think I’m gonna stay here for the night,”  
“It’s cold, it’s an abandoned building in the cold, we haven’t even furnished it yet, where’re you gonna sl-“ Naruto’s question barrage was interrupted with a soft forehead kiss.  
“I’ll be okay.” Gaara reassured him.  
“You always do this, interrupt me when I’m asking questions, it’s rude y’know…”  
“Maybe I’ll stop then,”  
“WAIT I was kidding,”  
“You have to go home, Naruto.”  
“I know, I know, I’m going,” with another kiss, Naruto hopped off the ledge, waving goodbye to Gaara before making his way home.   
Gaara sat down against the wall, he picked the cigarette pack out of his back pocket, but remembered his promise to Naruto. He basked in the quiet for a moment. God, Naruto was loud, it made him laugh to realize how much of a difference one person can make, on him, on his environment, on his home. Then Gaara realized, he’ll be sleeping home tonight, the thought made him so happy he laughed, really loud, very uncharacteristically loud. He ran downstairs, like a kid running towards his Christmas gifts, opened every still-standing door, until he found a bedroom, with a double bed, a torn-up mattress on it. They can still use that. He got on the bed, laid on his back, and before he knew it sleep took him.  
Gaara woke up to two missed calls from Naruto, it was still 10pm, call it a nap. He picked up to, yet again, Naruto’s frantic questions and worry.  
“Naruto.”  
“Two missed calls? I was worried, I’m so relieved now but I was so worried.”  
“Naruto. It’s okay, I was napping.”  
“You were napping, I don’t believe you.”  
“What happened to the trust between us?”  
“You sound like something out of one of my mom’s soap operas.” After chatting a bit, Gaara realized how energetic he was, and Naruto wasn’t oblivious to this in the slightest.  
“Having fun home alone, are you?”  
“Shut up, it’s nothing.”  
“It’s an abandoned house, of course it’s nothing. I can get you some food and clothes tomorrow morning if you want,” Food. Gaara’s completely forgotten about these two essentials.  
“I’d like that.”  
“Heheh, you’ll be wearing my clothes, how cheesy is that.”  
“Considering your entire existence, that’s nothing.”  
“Can I live, Gaara? Honest question.”  
“We should probably finish this call,”  
“Yeah, don’t forget your homework.” Naruto remarked, and Gaara could head the mocking grin on his face.  
“You. You’re telling me, Me. Not to forget my homework. Alright Naruto, good night.”  
“I love you,”  
“Love you too.”  
They hung up, and true to his word, Gaara went and got his school bag, and started going over his homework. Naruto, on the other hand, after trying to decipher his chemistry homework for 5 minutes, decided to just ask Gaara to copy his homework. After all, he won’t refuse his-as of today-boyfriend of one year.  
“Nope. Absolutely not.”


End file.
